Fate Knows Best
by tisatenn2005
Summary: This is a twist on the original Twilight. I was thinking I wanted to see something different, and then I thought ok what if when James bit Bella things had turned out differently. Well here we go. Enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**The first paragraph and parts of the 1****st**** chapter are from the original Twilight. No copyright intended. I am not Stephanie Meyer and just enjoy using her stories. Please review and tell me what you are thinking. Any feedback helps me decide if this story is worth continuing. Also huge thanks to the many readers who messaged me and got me, rolling on another fanfic.**

Through the nausea and the dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden final shred of hope. His eyes merely intent before now burned with an uncontrollable need. It was the blood. Spreading across my shirt pooling on the floor his thirst must be raging. He wouldn't be able to torture me much longer now. Let it be quick I thought before the darkness took over.

I floated weightless in the black abyss drifting on the nothingness. No pain reached me here no worry no doubt. It was utterly silent in the darkness. Why did I want to leave this place? I couldn't understand the urge I had to leave but something called me from the quiet. It tugged at me like an anchor pulling me down and I fought against it wanting to stay.

I heard it then, my name spoken with fear. Someone shouting, Edward my angel he was calling out to me. He was apologizing his pain echoing loudly in my quiet place shaking me rippling across my skin. His roar of anger and then a sudden pain as I began to fall, plummeting my stomach churning.

More pain now my arm lighting in the darkness flames of fire licking across my wrist dancing over my skin. I screamed out in pain. "My hand is burning!" My eyes burst open but something red blurred my vision. Why didn't Edward put out the fire? "Stop the fire!" I screamed.

Carlisle spoke and it was then that I understood, "He bit her."

James had bitten me, the fire was his venom. I was turning.

Edwards bellowed, "NO!" ripped across my thoughts.

"Let it happen Edward. It's meant to be I've seen it." Alice prompted him.

"No, I don't want this!" My angel roared.

"Then suck the venom out." Carlisle advised.

Finding the will I forced the words from my burning throat, "Let me change." The pain was excruciating and another scream ripped from me.

"Carlisle, I.." Edward hesitated. "I don't know If I can." I could hear the agony in his voice it tore at my laboring heart and I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's your choice Edward. I can't help you I have to stop the bleeding or she will die."

Pain ripped up my leg and I screamed Edward's name. This time when my eyes opened I could see clearer I could see the indecision on Edwards face. And then the sudden determination before his mouth closed over my wrist. His eyes lit with fire and the pain began to recede as I fell silent. The pain lessened and I began to feel heavy, numb.

"Enough Edward, You're killing her."

Those words the last thing I registered as the thick blanket of darkness fell over my mind.

**Edward Pov:**

From the first bite as my teeth touched her warm soft skin and my tongue lapped the hot wet copper of her blood I was home. This was my Bella here in this exact moment of time this is what I loved what I craved not the girl just the blood. I had resisted for so long loved her as best I could but deep down I think I had always known. I wanted nothing more than I wanted this moment to last forever as I drew deep on her wrist and lost myself to the flavor. It was obvious to me immediately that this was where Bella would die my lips wrapped around her fragile wrist I would savor each drop. Alice met my eyes as I fed, she knew that I would kill her if they didn't stop me.

Bella Pov:

"You are a big fat cheater!" I shouted slamming my fist into the tree and smiling in satisfaction as shards of bark splintered in all directions.

"I am not fat, I am Adonis no man can compare to me as you well know it. But seriously Bella you knew that your newborn strength would wear off eventually. Now you are just another pint sized vampire. " Emmett strutted around his chest puffed out like a peacock. I answered by shooting him a rather un-lady like finger gesture.

"You just wait until she figures out how to control her new powers then you will be back to whining and mopping about how Bella kicked you ass." Jasper teased laughing when I sent a small rock flying across the field to ping off the side of Em's head.

"No fair using your gift. I don't have a power so it shouldn't be allowed."

"All's fair in love in war Emmy." Rose laughed.

Giggles caught our attention and I turned to see Edward chasing Tanya around a large snowball in his hand. "You better not hit me with that!" She hissed before ducking and weaving through the trees. "You can run but you know I'm faster." Edward called after her.

"Are you alright Bella?" Rose asked coming to stand beside me her perfectly manicured hand gripping my own. Things had changed a lot since James had bitten me. Many things, one of the good things though were my new found friendship with Rose.

"I'm fine Rose really." Alice quirked a brow at me questioningly. "Seriously guys I am fine. With a heavy heart I reflected on the last two years. Waking to find myself a vampire. Every bit the mindless blood hungry newborn I had heard about. The Cullen's had taken me under their wings teaching me everything, helping me learn to hunt and control my urge to kill. I could proudly say that I had never tasted human blood although the desire was still there and very hard to resist. Jasper was my biggest supporter as we struggle together keeping one another sane kindred souls in our hungers.

The hardest part had been my anger at Edward. Not at my change, no I had wanted that so badly. Had wanted nothing more than to be turned and live out my forever with my perfect angel. Yes things had changed a lot. That night James had bitten me Edward hadn't been able to resist the call of my blood, and I didn't even blame him for that. How could I when I understood the bloodlust now for myself. Edward had tried to suck out the venom that night but had lost control draining me to the point that when the others finally forced him off me they hadn't thought they would be able to save me.

I traced the scars at my wrist the overlapping crescent shapes of their teeth. . Each of them had bitten me that night, well all but Rose and Esme because they had been in Forks watching out for Charlie. My dad, he still didn't know where I was or what had happened to me. I longed to see him again to explain to make it right somehow.

"Is it still cold?" Alice asked reaching out to touch my mark.

"Yea, I think It will always been cold." I answered honestly.

"I think it's the fact that you were bitten by six different vampires in the exact same spot it's more concentrated there." Jasper chimed in wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly hug.

"Even with our combined venom we weren't sure that we had stopped Edward in time." Jasper said his eyes lighting with hunger as he remembered the pleasure he had felt when Edward had taken my blood.

"Stop looking at me that way you big creeper, and let's go find something to hunt." I teased him punching his arm as I ran off.

We hunted, we fed, we split up, and now I sat in my room looking into the night. Sleep was a thing of the past, and that left a lot of time for reflection. Tonight it seemed I was lost in the fact that I was forever seventeen young and beautiful. Funny they say careful what you ask for, I guess when I made my wish I should have put something in there about happiness. I wasn't unhappy per say. I just wasn't really happy either. I had lost Edward, but gained forever in the process. Forever as the third wheel in a lot of situations. Alice had Jasper Emmet had Rose Carlisle had Esme, and now it seemed that Edward had Tanya. In all my dreaming I had never seen this possibility.

Turning from the window I thought again on my dad. Wondering how he was, needing to see for myself I logged onto my computer and waited Impatiently for the screen to load. Its funny when I was alive it had seemed to take a long time for things to happen now that I was aware of time so much differently and I moved at such a faster pace I found out I was the world's most impatient vampire.

When the screen finally loaded my chest tightened, the search for my father online had found a photo of myself, or the human me. Missing was written in bold letter Isabella Marie Swan. I read the information and my stomach dropped. Last seen, wearing, height, weight, age, reward, and a number to call with information on my whereabouts. My hand trembled as I drew out my cell phone and dialed the number listed.

As my finger hit the talk button the phone was ripped from my hand Alice having snatched it and pocketed it. "Bella you can't."

I wanted to shout at her to scream, but she was right I couldn't put him in danger. He was going to get past my disappearance in time. He was better off not knowing... right?

"Bella, I know you're hurting and we all wanted to wait to tell you this until we were together but we are planning to go back to Forks."

"What?" My mouth dropped open and I watched the others pile into my room their faces lit with excitement for me.

"I sent word to Aro, as you know he is very fond of you Isabella." I nodded at Carlisle's words thinking back to the time we had spent with the Volturi in Italy after my change. I had grown very close to Jane who I frustrated immensely with my shield, and Aro adored me like his daughter but he also saw me as a powerful weapon. He had helped me learn more about my abilities, and that not only was I a shield I also had the ability to move things with my mind.

"Aro has agreed to allow you to see your father Bella. Only him though, not your mom. He said that it would be up to you to ensure the safety of our kinds secrets but that he trusted your judgment in the matter." I snapped my mouth closed to swallow the dry lump in my throat. The fact that Aro granted this wish to me was beyond a big deal.

"He of course wants you to know there is a price involved. If Aro should ever have need of you for any reason you are to come to him immediately." Carlisle finished in a warning tone. I knew what that meant. If Aro went to war in the future I would be at his side as protection.

It was a huge massive gigantic risk to allow a human to know about our kind. Still, to be able to go home to see my dad and explain to him that I was alive. To have a relationship with my father with him knowing why I never aged. It was more than I had ever hoped for. In all reality I had thought to watch him from afar never to speak to Charlie again.

"When can we leave?" I asked anxiously.

"We are ready when you are. But there is one more thing we need to address." It was Edward who spoke now his arm tight around Tanya.

I watched him step forward and her cling to him his long graceful fingers curving on her hip and my dead heart clenched. A wave of calm touched me and I shot a thankful glance at Jasper.

"Bella I want to bring Tanya back to Forks with me. I neglected her for so long when I thought… Well you already know."

I clenched my fist and slowly uncurled my hand counting to ten. "Of course you would want your mate by your side." I said with much more calm, than I was feeling. "I appreciate the fact that you asked me, but I have no say in regards to you both. I would never wish you unhappiness." It was hard to say the words aloud, but it was true even though I felt hurt and abandoned I wanted him to be happy.

"Thank you Bella for understanding." Tanya said coming close and kissing me on the cheek. I thought snidely to myself about ripping those blonde locks out, as she whispered in my ear. "I hope someday we can actually be friends." Ugh sucker punch to the soul for being so mean to this nice girl. I gave her a genuine smile in return. Before turning to face Esme and Carlisle.

"I want to leave right now. I know it's sudden…"

"Sudden for you maybe." Alice said with a laugh as she pointed to the corner of my room and my packed bags. I shook my head, there were times when she annoyed me with her precognition and others like right now when I was grateful for it.

"The plane is ready. Bella we will be along in a few days, I would like Alice and Jasper to accompany you for support. Please be careful Isabella, don't forget that he is human and this will be a lot for him to deal with." Esme said giving me a quick motherly hug goodbye.

"Thank you all so much. I will see you soon." I promised before picking up my bags and walking through the door to face my past. I hoped deep down that I would be able to find the peace that I had felt lacking. Maybe closure with my dad would allow me to move on from the pain I felt about Edward, and I could learn to be happy again.

**OK so there is a taste of what my new story is about. Let me know what you think. My followers are aware that I fun around with a notebook writing all the time whenever an idea hits me. So I do have more written and am still going but I wanted to post a little bit and see what your response are to it before I go any further, also I am going to be looking for a Beta. If you are interested please email me, I'm sure you can tell by reading this chapter that my punctuation is horrid, I am a run on speaker so my spell check says a run on sentence typer as well. Anyhow thank you all for reading and review if you would like to read more. **

**Tisa **


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Knows Best Chapter 2

Bella Pov:

Forks Washington was wet and rainy, and I had never loved it more than I did right now. Maybe it was coming back knowing I would see my dad. Maybe it was the way I could see it with my new eyes. I don't know but it was spring in Forks, and the cloudy sky stunted the sun's rays. The greens of the trees were vibrant beckoning me home. Dropping my bags at the Cullen's house I had rushed off to feed. I chose a large buck and gorged myself on it until I felt sluggish and well fed. I didn't really think that I would hurt my dad, but I wasn't willing to take any chances either.

"Bella, it will work out fine. Have a little faith." Alice prompted me as she lowered the doe she had killed to the ground.. Even now it was strange to watch her hunt. I was forever amazed at the deadly predator locked inside my tiny innocent pixie looking friend.

"I think I should go in alone to see him. He's going to be so stunned, I don't want to overload him with to much at once."

"Of course. We will be close by if you need us." Jasper promised.

Staring through the trees I looked at my old home. The chipping white paint the over grown lawn, and steeled my nerves. I took a deep breath I could hear the sound of the tv and the soft snores from my dad. I walked slowly to the house and found the front door unlocked. Shaking my head I walked inside and stood over my dad's sleeping form.

I looked at him and took in the subtle changes to his appearance. A splattering of gray at his temples, a scruff if a beard across his chin. He slept in the recliner his neck at an uncomfortable angle one hand on his thigh limply holding the remote to the tv. The other arm was wedged between his side and the arm of the chair. He was still in uniform and papers littered the floor around him. Bending down I examined the grisly reading material. Young white female found dead, Caucasian female drowned, animal attack young girl, on and on.

The common factor all young white girls around my approximate age. He was still looking for me. I knelt down before him thinking that if I could cry he would be drowning in my tears right now. I reached out slowly and gently touched his knee. With a shot he jerked upright and awake his arm coming from beside him to level his handgun directly at my temple. It wouldn't kill me, but it would certainly hurt.

"Hi Charlie." I said stupidly staring down the barrel of his gun.

"Bell's?" He uttered shocked as he dropped his gun and threw himself at me. I wrapped my arms around him holding him close enjoying the smell of him, hoping he hadn't noticed that I didn't budge as he barreled into me a moment ago.

"Oh my god Bella! I have been so worried. But I knew. Deep Down I just knew… I never gave up on you kid I swear it." He ranted on before the hot dampness on my shoulder said more than his words ever could.

"I'm… so sorry dad." I whispered hugging him back as gently as I could. It didn't take long for him to shiver and pull away from my embrace. His eyes locked on mine and I knew what he would see even in this poor light he would notice the changes in my mud brown eyes the shine on them that of a predator the perfection of my skin the change in my features although subtle something any father would notice in his only child.

I watched him blink a few times as the wheels turned in his mind. No matter how many times I had played out this scenario in my brain his next words had never been part of it.

"I have to call Billy."

"What?" I asked confused as he picked up his gun and walked into the kitchen grabbing the phone and dialing. "Dad can we talk before you call Billy? I really don't want everyone knowing I am back…" I was interrupted by Billy as he picked up on the other end.

"Black Residence."

"Billy, its Charlie."

"Hey Charlie. You alright? I haven't heard from you in a few weeks."

"She's here." My dad said glancing at me his face a mix of emotions. The one that hurt the most was the fear .

"Bella's back?" I heard Billy ask and then a strange growl in the background. Then a rush of questions.

"Charlie, Jake wants to know if she is one of them."

My dad looked at me again his eyes sad, "Yes she is." He said the words so lifelessly. Like you would say pass the milk.

"Jake's on his way Charlie. Remember what we said about fire." With that line the phone went dead and my dad hung up the receiver.

My chest was tight with hurt my mind running with confusion. How could Billy know about me? Did my dad really think I would hurt him?

"Bella!"

Turning I saw Alice and Jasper barrel through the front door and speed to my side. "Oh Bella are you okay? I was watching for anything when you just disappeared completely. I had to come I'm sorry, I know you wanted to talk to your dad alone but I was scared something had happened."

"Alice I'm fine, what do you mean I disappeared?"

"I was watching in case you needed us, and I could see the outcomes as you watched your dad sleep but then he made a phone call and you were erased from all my visions. I just don't understand." Alice squeaked the words her eyes wild as Jasper tried to comfort her.

"Dad?" I turned back to him moving slowly to his side. "Dad do you know what I am?" I forced the words past the lump in my throat. Terrified of his answer.

"Cold One." He whispered shaking his head. My mouth dropped open and my chest tightened even more. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't know about them until after you went missing. I would have protected you from this!" He shouted glaring daggers at Jasper and Alice.

"How did you find out?" I asked, and as the words past my lips I remembered a day on the beach what seemed like a lifetime ago.

_Did you know that we are supposedly descendant from wolves? They are our brothers in all the legends and then there's the cold ones…_

"The legends that Jake told me about, he knew!" "Dad what's going to happen when Jake gets here?" I asked reaching out to him and flinching when he backed away.

His sad eyes met mine, and I watched the hammer fall. "He's going to kill you Bella, and burn the pieces."

Jasper's eyes lit with anger, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Alice's small body. "We're leaving now!" He growled as he grabbed my arm and jerked me behind him heading for the door. I ran from the pain I ran in fear I ran with hurt and in the distance I faintly heard my dad say "I'm sorry Bell's…"

We hit the trees in a flash running for the Cullen house. Alice was whimpering about not being able to see and Jasper was clearly worried. They both knew more about what was happening than I did and it made me angry.

One good thing about a vampire was emotions of any kind heightened our senses and right now I was on overload. In the trees I could hear the footfalls of our pursuers and it sounded like a stampede was after us. "The wolves." Alice warned as she picked up speed.

"Hurry Bella." Jasper called out as they pulled a little ahead of me. I was faster than both of them but I was also curious. The wind picked up blowing my hair forward and carrying with it a strange woodsy smell that was completely new to me.

I slowed turning to face the smell drawn by it. "Bella No!" Alice screamed as a flash of white broke from the trees and flew straight at me. Luckily for me my fear was running rampart that and a rush of adrenaline powered up my nerves and as the white wolf leapt at me it smashed into my shield with a yelp.

"Nice one Bella." Jasper chuckled before more wolves moved into view black, grey, red, white, they gathered huge and dangerous looking working together to surround me.

Even as afraid as I was I felt a rush of heat spreading over me, it was excitement. It would be stupid to not be afraid, and I wasn't stupid. Still in this moment my vampire was in control facing my opponents I analyzed each of them breaking them down looking for weaknesses.

The grey, and black wolf closed in as the white and red flanked me from the other side slowly stalking closer.

"Run Bella." Alice shouted as another wolf stalked closer to her and Jasper.

I crouched down low preparing to leap into the trees and out of their reach as the snap of a large branch drew my attention and I caught the eye shine of another wolf in the trees. How many more were there? Needing to be closer to my friends I propelled myself into the air somersaulting sideways and landing beside Alice. Here I would be able to help protect them as well. Together we were stronger, and stood a fighting chance.

"Show off." Jasper laughed his mood light as he picked up on my excitement. Standing I tossed my hair back over my shoulder and stared into the shining eyes of the wolf still in the shadows.

"Bring it on." I taunted just as the five wolves around us leapt simultaneously.

**I have seen a lot of people adding this story to their favorite list, as well as story alerts. Thank you all for that. I still haven't seen any reviews though. I was hoping to get some feedback if I could. So please take a moment to let me know what you're thinking so far. Thank you all again. Tisa**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob Pov:

"We were right. Bella is a cold one." My dad said as he hung up the phone and looked at me with regret. He understood how badly I had wished, hoped, prayed that she would turn up whole, and healthy, and most importantly alive.

My stomach churned and I gasped for air as black spots danced across my vision. The thought of what I had to do now, destroying the Cullen's was one thing it was my job. But to tear apart Bella ripping her to shreds and then burning her.

I turned racing to the bathroom just in time as my stomach roared its own anger head at the situation. Sweat dripped down my brow and I flushed the toilet leaning over the sink allowing the sweat to drip into my eyes and hide the tears of pain I was feeling.

"Jake?" My dad sat in the doorway his face full of pain he loved her as well. Not in the same way I did but still he loved her like she was his own child. I brushed my teeth quickly then gave him the answer he was looking for. "I will do what I have to dad. I'm the alpha it's my job to protect all human life, and that's what I will do no matter who I have to take out."

"I know you will son. You have grown into a man any father would be proud of. I am just sorry that you're faced with this at all. Sometimes the things we have to do to protect others tend to eat away at our own souls forever." His eyes were lit with a clear knowledge of things he had done in his past to protect his own family. I wondered if I knew what he was thinking of. There had been rumors all along, that I might have a brother. No time for this I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

"It is what it is." I would never forget this Tuesday. Never forgive myself for not warning Bella all those years ago. For not having been able to protect her. And now I would be burdened forever with the murder of my childhood friend, my teen crush, and the only girl I had ever loved.

What would it be like when I looked at her, saw her vampire face? Would I hesitate? Would she even remind me of the Bella I had loved? "I will see you once it's done." I promised my dad as I ran out the front door and phased on the fly.

Strength and power hit me as my wolf took over landing on all fours I made a bee line into the trees howling once to call in my pack. Within seconds my mind was flooded with thoughts.

_What is it Jake?_

_Vampire?_

Rather than explain what I knew I thought back over the afternoons events. The phone call, and what we had to do now explaining in the pack mind all the information I had.

_I'm sorry Jake man. Let us handle it and hang back you would do it for any of us. _Embry thought.

_Bastards. I will enjoy tearing those bloodsuckers to bits. _Sam let us know how he felt with vivid thoughts of ripping them to tiny pieces as they screamed in pain.

_I want everyone to group up. Sam I want you with Paul, Leah you're with Seth and Embry you're with Quill. Everyone stays together don't let them get the drop on you and separate us. We will head towards Charlie's she was there last we should pass them along the way._

_Already on it! _Leah shouted in her mind her swift paws carrying her away. Everyone took off after her and I stood still rooted to the ground steeling myself for what was to come. I would do my job as alpha and rid the world of this threat, but damned if it wouldn't kill the last part of me that was human. I could hear the packs mind and knew that they had found them. Bella was running they were tailing her she was with the small vampire girl and her man.

Where was Edward I wondered. If Bella was mine and I knew about the wolves as he did I wouldn't have let her run around without me being there to protect her. Maybe he knew something I didn't. Maybe she was such a vicious monster now that she didn't need protection.

My claws dug up the soft wet earth as I sped to catch up to the others. _What the hell was that? _Leah yelped. _No shit man. I saw you charge her it was a nice leap you would have had her around the neck easy but then splat you looked like one of those birds in the Windex commercials. _Seth chuckled.

_Leah you hurt?_ I asked confused.

_No, but I couldn't reach her. We have her cornered now. I am going to move in again. DAMNIT! _

Leah hissed the word as I reached them and watched in fascination as a flash of white leapt into the air and flipped landing next to the other bloodsuckers.

_Dude that was some matrix type bullshit! _Quill roared as he crouched and turned positioning himself to face all three vampires huddled close to one another. As soon as I focused on them I lost all interest in the battle. Instead I was transfixed. It was Bella that had somersaulted through the air her white shirt was the blur I had seen. The man vamp chuckled and called her a show off, and suddenly I couldn't concentrate as she slowly stood and laughed the tinkling of bells sounding in her voice.

My Bella, my chest constricted as she tossed her lovely thick chestnut locks over her shoulder and away from her face. My heart thundered as I looked at her now, she was still Bella and yet somehow different. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to the richness of her hair and the redness of her lips. She wore no makeup, but why would she when she looked like that stunningly almost deadly beautiful. Her laugh turned her lips at the corners before she took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" She called out and scanned the area. Her golden eyes locking with mine and the world dropped out from under my feet as my head swam my heart raced and I lost control of my form phasing instantly to human. I crawled onto my knees and struggled to keep from falling back to the damp earth my head was spinning as I watched in horror as my pack leapt fully intent on killing my imprint.

"No!" I screamed stumbling forward trying to protect her, but I was too late they descended in a mass of fur and teeth. My gut twisted inside out as I staggered to my feet running forward fear controlling me. The massive mound of fur was snapping and growling. I shifted watching in stunned silence which turned to immediate relief as the wolves began to move and slowly my pack backed away to reveal Bella and her friends huddled together holding one another closely safe and unharmed.

"How?" I asked in shock and relief.

Bella Pov:

I held tight onto Jasper and Alice as the wolves snapped and clawed at us thankfully my shield held firm as it contorted around our bodies cocooning us caressing us gently and protecting us from the wolves. They realized quickly that they couldn't hurt us and started backing off.

"Very well done Bella." Jasper whispered as we stood facing the confused wolves. It was then that I noticed a very naked Jacob stumbling forward. Was he hurt? Was he in danger? I took a step forward to go to him when Alice clamped her hand over my wrist hissing, "Think Bella, he's one of them."

I stopped mid step as understanding dawned.

_We're descendant from wolves. It's illegal even now to hunt them. _

"Quiet!" Jacob shouted to the wolves as he walked closer to me clearly unconcerned about his nudity. Which try as I might I couldn't stop myself from eating up his bronze form. Jacob had changed a lot, even more than I had. He was taller easily over six feet now; his once long hair was short and spiky. His body… mmm his body was rippled with raw power layer over layer of masculine power.

Muscle on muscles and abs you could bounce a quarter off of. My eyes trailed downward following the light hair at his navel where it thickened and darkened as it met the large and very impressive member at the apex of his thighs.

He watched me as I ate up his physic, and arched a brow at the fact that I was clearly appreciative in my appraisal. The smug look on his face taunted me, and I couldn't resist knocking him down a peg. "You grew up Jake. It really is too bad that some parts of you still seem to be stunted." The silver grey wolf barked out a laugh, which was answered by a chuckle from the larger chocolate brown wolf.

"What about you Bella? You turned into a vampire and still you couldn't grow a pair of breasts?" I hissed at him baring my teeth. "For such small breasts you sure don't seem to be able to stop staring at them." He laughed reaching down to untie a bundle at his ankle and pull on a pair of cut off pants.

"Bella this isn't your old friend anymore. Be careful he is a wolf and you're a vampire we need to go now." Alice warned tugging my arm.

"Before you go." Jake said. "We need to meet with your leader and ours. We will decide is the treaty is broken and what we will do with you." His teeth snapped together with anger as he glared at Jasper.

"What treaty?" I asked feeling like a third wheel being the only one here who didn't know what was going on.

"Didn't you stupid vampires teach her anything in the last two years?" I could see the anger blazing in Jacob's eyes and feel a strange fluttering of energy across my skin.

"I am really sorry Jacob I didn't plan for this to happen to me this way." I said honestly wanting somehow to comfort him.

"They broke the treaty Bella. They promised us many years ago that they were different. That they wouldn't hunt humans in our area. If they so much as bit a human they would be exterminated that was their agreement with us. Look at you!" He shouted at all of us at no one at the situation in general.

"We didn't break the treaty boy. Bella was attacked we saved her." Jasper said trying to explain.

"Attacked by whom? Edward? Is that why he isn't here with you now?" His voice dripped with danger and I swallowed my own fear.

He was hitting to close to home with his doubts about Edward, and I couldn't help but cringe thinking about what these wolves might do to him. My body language didn't go unnoticed and Jacob took a step towards me, but Alice and Jasper both stepped up blocking him from me.

"You're afraid I will hurt her?" He asked with a laugh.

"Didn't you and yours just try to kill us?" Alice accused.

"That was before…" Jake's words trailed off as he ran a hand over his short hair and looked at me again. "I will come to you at your home and meet with you all once I have a chance to discuss things with my elders."

I watched as he turned away with a soft sigh and had the strangest feeling on longing as he walked into the trees and out of sight. Why was I so drawn to him? Shaking my head I turned to follow my own family home back to the house where we found the others waiting.

**So what do you think? Is it playing out at all the way you expected? Any ideas what might happen next? I really hope your still enjoying the story. I will try to update again tomorrow. I usually type up a chapter while I'm at work then work on writing more in my notebook when I am at home. Thank you all for reading. Tisa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Knows Best Chapter 4

Jacob Pov:

"You did what?" Leah shouted in my face her anger a living breathing thing. Her eyes were bloodshot the veins in her temples throbbing visibly.

"Back down Leah." I warned her. "I imprinted on Bella." I said again as the other members of the pack took seats around the fire. The elders looked at one another then back at me as I stood there before them in this hut waiting judgment.

Harry Clearwater spoke up his eyes deep with knowledge he wore an air around him that demanded respect. "Tell me exactly what happened to make you think she is your mate Jacob."

"The pack had moved in ready to take out the vampires. Bella stood up and actually challenged us. Her eyes locked with mine and I felt like the world dropped out from under me. I really can't explain it well except to say that I was lost in that moment. My heart sped my breathing was labored and I literally lost the ability to be in my wolf form. I phased back to human and fell to the ground. I have seen the imprints of the others in my mind, and nothing was as violent as my own with Bella."

Harry again passed glances back and forth with the other elders. His eyes now held a light that made me think he knew something. They leaned together whispering to one another and I wanted to ease drop with my wolf hearing, but held back.

My father looked at me, "It is true. Jacob has mated with Bella. This makes her one of ours. The risk is obvious to all of us. But you will respect the fact that your alpha has found his mate, and protect her as you would any of us."

"You're wrong! She's a bloodsucking vampire." Leah spat the words with disgust.

Harry stood glaring at his child in anger, "K'wa'iti would never make a mistake. He chooses our mates wisely. You may not be privilege to his reasoning but you will not doubt the will of your creator girl! Until further notice there will be no attacks against the Cold Ones. For now the treaty will remain." His words were final and Leah sat down clearly embarrassed, yet her eyes burned with determination.

"Go now Jacob Black, speak with your mate. Learn from her, and return with her to us so that we may welcome her to our fold." Quill Ateara Senior said as he stood to move behind my dad and wheel him from the hut.

I walked out behind them watching as the pack slowly moved away each of them wearing confused and conflicted expressions. It was clear that they didn't understand any better than I did how Bella could have been chosen for me. How as alpha could I mate with a vampire? My wolf was her enemy her destroyer and yet my man clearly was her mate. Could I be both?

I ran into the trees not bothering to phase not really wanting to hear what my pack might be thinking, not wanting to share my thoughts with them either. This was a lot to take in. The only thing I knew with any certainty was that the father I ran from the reservation, and the closer I got to Bella the better I began to feel. The heavy weight slowly lifting off my chest.

It didn't take any time even running slower on my human legs to reach the Cullen house. I looked at the tall windows and shook my head at the lack of privacy these vampires seemed comfortable with. They all stood around in what would be their living room gathered together talking. I could just bet I knew what they were talking about aka me.

I tuned in my hearing focusing on the voices inside trying to get a rough idea of just how badly my reception was going to go. I picked up on Bella's voice right away.

"I don't care what you think, Jacob was my friend and as far as I am concerned he still is. I refuse to think of him as my enemy just because I am a vampire and he's a werewolf. If I was Santa and he was the Easter bunny would I have to hate him too?"

I snorted my laughter at her analogy. Only Bella would be this stubborn, she honestly overlooked the fact that we were enemies, and I felt a rush of guilt that I still even knowing she was mine had doubts of my own.

"Bella be serious. They are dirty smelly overgrown children that just happened to be cursed with the ability to kill us, and they have killed our kind and will again. If nothing else you need to appreciate the fact that he is dangerous, they all are."

"How do you know for sure that's what he's like? Yes I can see that he is dangerous, but I also see the boy that was always quick to put a smile on my face. The boy who was here for my dad when I was missing for two years. You have to be willing to give them a chance to have faith in us and that we still stand by the rules that we don't hunt humans. And Alice really, what's with the snide comments about how they smell? Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to make up excuses. "

Her words made me think back to these afternoons' events. Strangely enough I didn't remember having an aversion to her scent. I wonder if the pack still thought she smelled like other vampires to them or if it was only the two of us that could get past the smells because of our bonds.

"They reek Bella, that wasn't a rude comment that is just a fact."

"I don't know what you are talking about, the only thing I noticed was a woodsy smell. Ugh, this isn't the point can we please just stay on topic. Jacob called off the attack earlier that has to speak for something."

"It speaks for the fact that the boy saw your gift and knew that he couldn't stop us, not he is going to come back here and study us and attack us when we are weak."

"Edward, couldn't you at least be somewhat supportive?"

I growled low in my throat I had forgotten that obstacle, he would not get in my way. I would happily shred him if he stood between me and Bella.

"Bella, we will wait to speak with him and we will see what happens. I am willing to continue the treaty with this boy just as I was his grandfather. If they choose to not honor the treaty we will move on, I don't wish to war with these people."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I promise you I am not trying to put this family in danger. I will be ready to leave if that's what is decided." I could hear the sadness in her voice but also the determination. My heart ached at the thought of watching her leave. Bella was my mate, my imprint and I wouldn't let her go without a fight. Determined I walked to the door and lifted my hand to knock.

"I smell mutt." Someone chimed out just as my knuckles connected with the wood door.

Bella Pov:

"I smell mutt." Edward said snidely.

"Edward stop that!" I sneered at him. "Alice?" I asked shocked that a knock fell at the door and she hadn't given us any warning that we would have a guest.

With a hiss she stood pacing back and forth, "I can't see anything. What is going on with my visions? Everything is dark again."

"Come on dear let's go outback and get some fresh air." Esme said walking Alice outside trying to comfort her.

Another knock on the door this time more insistent. Each of us looked at the other waiting to see who would answer. We all depended on Alice's visions that it was clear in this moment that we were unwilling to make a move without knowing what to expect.

"I will go." Carlisle offered moving to the door. There was a rustle of clothing as we all moved to follow him unwilling to let him face whoever it was alone.

As the door opened I was happily surprised to find Jacob standing on the other side wearing a tight black t-shirt and cut off shorts but barefoot.

"I have come to discuss the treaty.' He offered as way of a greeting I smiled at him genuinely happy to see him again so soon.

"Please come inside." Carlisle said moving back to the living room as we all followed Jacob walking close to me causing my stomach to dip and twist and I had the strangest urge to reach out and hold his hand.

As we walking into the common area Jacob stopped with me at his side as the others took seats around the room all but Edward who stood staring at Jacob with the strangest expression on his face.

"You did what? Explain what that means right now dog!" Edward roared suddenly stepping away from Tanya a bit his face contorted now with anger as he took a step closer to Jacob.

"Eddie what?" Tanya asked reaching out to grab his arm.

"Eddie?" Jake snorted rolling his eyes then something seemed to dawn on him as he looked between Edward, Tanya and me. "Want to explain to me why you can hear what I am thinking and what's with this twisted three way?" Jacob asked.

Edward growled at Jacob, "It is none of your concern what is happening here."

"What kind of sick twisted bullshit did you sign up for Bell's?"

"It's complicated, but not what you think." I answered as honestly as I could not a little hurt by the truth in my words.

"Yea, well I have all the time in the world how about you fill me in. Then I can decide just how hard I plan to hit this pansy ass in his pretty face."

"Jacob, really there is no need for violence." I tried to calm down these posturing males.

"You have no right!" Edward shouted again.

"Don't I?" Jacob asked as Edward shook his head again they were sharing thoughts and is was pissing me off.

"You want to share with the rest of the class?" I hissed irritated.

Edward sneered at Jake, "This idiot boy seems to think you are his mate."

"Why would you…" My words fell away as his eyes met mine again. Something sparked between us and I could feel the electricity drawing me to him. I shook my head fighting the emotion. How? Just hours ago his pack had been out to kill us and now I was his mate?

"Jacob perhaps you could come sit down, and we can discuss this rationally." Esme offered taking my hand and leading me to sit beside her where Alice waited her face a mess of emotions.

I watched as everyone settled down Tanya getting Edward to sit beside her on the loveseat Jacob stayed standing in front of us all. I listened to his heart beat and found my calm the steady thrum and beat lulling me into a sense of peace in the chaos of the moment. He stood in the center of the room and the door to the deck was still open from when Esme and Alice had some inside. I took a deep breath as Jake's scent carried to me.

I don't know why I did that, maybe to see if I could smell the smell the others did. But again he smelled fresh and woodsy. I savored the smell of him enjoying it.

"Gross! We will never get the stench out." Rose groaned snuggling her face closer to Emmett's chest.

"Think how I feel," Jacob said.

"Do I smell bad to you?" I blurted out without thinking suddenly self conscious.

Jacob's eyes lit and a smile spread across his mouth to create a cute dimple in his cheek, "You smell like the forest after a night of rain."

His words traveled over my skin like a caress and I knew in that moment that if Esme hadn't been holding my hand I would have been at his side rubbing myself against him like a cat in heat.

"What is going on between us Jake?"

"I am Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim Black, and as right alpha of the Quileute pack. Many years ago long before the Cullen's came to Forks our people lived here in peace ruled by our three gods. Our creator K'wa'iti, Bayak the raven, and T'ist'ilal the thunderbird all ruled together each balancing the other. We became tied to the wolf when one of our chiefs was betrayed by a warrior who stole the chief's body and slit his throat and he was forced to roam as a spirit in a realm the others were forbidden to enter. He wandered until one day a wolf followed him and he asked the wolf to loan him his body to warn his tribe of the betrayal. As the two became one the wolf was so moved by the chief's love of his people that they merged souls turning the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki."

I listened in awe of Jacob as the knowledge of his people spilled from his lips. Never had I seen him look the way he did now as he spoke of his tribe his pack his culture. I felt drawn to him in a new way like a moth to a flame I listened on the edge of my seat as he went on to tell about the packs first meeting with the cold ones. About how the raven the trickster spirit had blinded his people to the fact that the male cold one had a mate and she took revenge on the tribe. How she was only destroyed by the love of the chiefs third wife. As she sacrificed herself to save the others.

I watched Jacob and the pride in him as he spoke about his heritage and I felt a swelling of pride myself that this man this great leader who had been my friend since childhood wanted me as his mate. It was flattering in a way that I never expected. He was strong, he protected his people all people against a threat they only faced in scary stories.

"Last night when I looked into your eyes Bella, I imprinted on you." I started to ask what he meant but he took a breath and continued.

"When we become wolves we guard this secret from others, we don't age anymore we hit our full maturity and then much like you vampires are frozen in time. We can't have children unless we choose to no longer phase into our wolves. Because if we do that we start aging again. Each wolf has an imprint one person in the entire world that is the other part of their soul. This person is chosen by our maker to guarantee that we are with our perfect mate. You are my other half Bell's you are that one person for me."

**Hopefully you like the little bit of the Quileute legends that I added to this chapter. I wanted to tie in a little of the story for later. Please let me know with your reviews how you're liking it. I am sure you know that I respond to the reviews by now. I know that a few people are not thrilled with the imprint of a vampire and a werewolf. Hopefully in coming chapters I can change your mind.. Tisa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Knows Best Chapter 5**

Bella Pov:

I sat there open mouthed shell shocked, not sure what to say. I could tell he waited all of them did wondering what I would say.

"What about the fact that you're a wolf and she's a vampire and as such her venom is poisonous to you?" Carlisle asked giving me another thing to worry about.

"Honestly Doc, I am not sure about anything. I can say that I have loved and cared about Bella since we were children. That love grew as we did, and I can say that with or without the imprint I have loved her more than anyone I have ever known. No matter what happens in the future Bella is my world, my everything, and I will work to keep her if she will let me." His eyes met mine and the sincerity there rocked me to my very core.

I thought back over our past the fun we had together as children, all the times he had been my constant companion when I visited Charlie. How Jake had grown to be my protector and my friend, and more. I remembered the day on the beach when I had used my knowledge that he cared for me to flirt and find out more about Edward. It shamed me now that I had acted that way.

Jacob had always been there for me a dear friend, but now he was something else something more. I couldn't explain away this attraction that I had to him. This connection that drew me like a moth to the flame. It was consuming the urge to say yes and just take the chance to be with him.

"I need to talk to Jacob alone." Jacob's chest puffed out like a peacock knowing he had won a small victory in the fact that I was trusting enough to be with him alone.

"Absolutely Not!" Edward shouting coming to his feet. "This is ludicrous Bella he is the enemy there is nothing to discuss. You belong here with us."

"You don't own her Cullen!" Jake growled between clenched teeth taking a step towards Edward. Then without warning he let his fist fly smashing with a loud pop into Edwards's nose.

"Stop! " I shouted moving between them. "Both of you stop it now. Edward leave it alone, Jacob is right about one thing if nothing else you have no say in what I do any longer." I watched the pain cross his features before I took Jacob's hand and headed out of the house.

The moment we were outside I took a deep cleansing breath and looked down at our linked hands. How many times had we held hands over the years? This was startlingly different his hand was large as it wrapped around my own small pale one. The heat of his palm soothing me.

"I won't say that I am sorry Bell's, I wanted him I was going to do it." Jake said a smile touching the corners of his lips.

The fact that Edward would heal instantly, and that I had wanted to smash his face a few times over the last two years allowed me to find a lighter side to the moment. "I missed you Jake. I missed you; I even missed this place considering I used to hate the cold and wet when had to be here over the years."

"I missed you Bella. I am sorry to dump all of this on you, I am sure it is a lot to take in. I just need you to know one thing." He tugged my hand until I faced him so I could look into his eyes. I had to tilt my head slightly and look up because he was so tall. There was an honestly, and a fear in his eyes that made me worry.

"Bella no matter what you might think of all of this, I have loved you always, being imprinted to you is a bonus and not the reason I feel the way that I do. I have loved you from the first time you pulled my long hair into a braid and told me that I looked like a pretty girl, and made me play tea party with you."

I laughed at the memory, thinking back to the foggy moment in my past. When I had braided his hair in a pink bow and forced him to feed tea to my dolls.

"So where are we headed?" He asked me, and I noticed we had wandered a mile or more into the forest.

"Can we go to the beach? Over at La Push? Or am I no longer welcome there?" I asked thinking back to the comment _the Cullen's don't come here._

"Race you there." Jake said taking off.

"That's cheating," I shouted to him as he ducked behind a tree and I felt a strange shimmer over my skin and then I caught sight of a flash of fur as a huge russet wolf walked back out from behind the tree.

"Jake?" I asked even knowing it had to be him.

A bark met my question and the wolf swished it tail a few times. I moved forward and he held perfectly still as I got closer.

"Can you understand me?" Another answered bark. This one sounded like a laugh and his large amber eyes rolled in his head.

Reaching out I touched his shoulder feeling the thick fur running it through my fingers and along his back.

"You're big that's for sure, but I still don't see how you could be a match for a vampire Jake." He snorted in response and turned his head around towards me baring his fangs growling low in his throat.

I jumped instinctively, but I recovered quickly, "Ohhh scary." I said laughing. Without warning he slammed his side into me knocking me to the ground, with little effort I moved as he made to charge me."Not fast enough." I teased.

This time the wolf seemed more serious and he moved in a flash of fur and I actually had to work to avoid him. I knew this was a game between us, and that he wasn't actually going to hurt me but the vampire in me really wanted to take over. When he came at me from my left I reacted instinctively and whipped slightly around hissing I grabbed his tail as he sped past and with a rough jerk I threw him into the nearest tree. He landed with a loud thud.

"Oh Jake!" I yelled a millisecond later realizing what I had done.

I rushed over thinking I had hurt him but he simply stood us and shook causing bark and dirt to fly around a strange wolf smile on his face.

"I guess you're sturdy. That's a plus." I said with relief.

Jake's large wolf form turned from me and looked back over its shoulder then shrugged as if I was to follow before taking off. With a laugh I gave chase, and then I realized just how fast he was. My legs pumped hard carrying me across the ground, but he pulled away at a shocking speed. I was almost as fast as Edward and that meant I was super fast, but Jacob was amazing. He beat me to the edge of the beach by a good twenty yards. Although I wasn't tired I was exhilarated at having to work so hard to follow him.

"You cheated. If I had four legs I could run that fast too."

He shook his massive head then moved again behind a tree this time the shimmer felt almost warm before Jake came back out again dressed in his cut off shorts. I could really get used to the fact that he never seemed to wear much clothing.

"Don't feel bad Bell's of all the vamps I have ever met you seem pretty damn fast."

"Walk with me?" I asked needing to keep moving, suddenly flustered. Jacob in his wolf form had allowed me to relax, and lower my guard. This Jake was harder to be around, he tempted me and that was disturbing. Glancing at him I took in the handsome form sexy, mouthwatering bare cheated…

Shaking away the thoughts I moved onto the sandy beach kicking off my shoes and socks and squishing the sand between my toes. It was strange to feel every grain of sand to see each sparkle as the sun hit it. Gasping I realized that I was standing in the sunlight taking a quick look around I was released to find the beach empty, I had walked right into the sun without thinking.

Jacob Pov:

I watched Bella kick her shoes off and wiggle her cute toes in the sand. When the sun broke the clouds I watched the change go over her. The silky chestnut locks of her hair lit with red undertones, she looked up into the light, and I was struck dumb. I had seen vampires in the sun before and knew that they sparkled like disco balls, but Bella she seemed almost to light from the inside more subtle than most a simple shimmering glow that caressed her skin.

She was pale, but Bella had always been fair skinned, she had the lightest flickering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones that flattered her features. Her lips were full and infinitely kissable.

"You make it so easy to be myself that I forget what I am. I can't believe I was so careless as to walk right out into the sun." She said scolding herself. She nibbled her bottom lip as the wind whipped her hair around her shoulders.

"Let's go down to the water and walk, there is no one here today, and I will keep my ears peeled." I promised wanting to allow her more time to just be herself.

She bent down picking up her shoes tucking her socks into them, and rolled up her pants a few times before walking into the water to allow it to lap at her ankles, in that moment I found myself jealous of those lapping waves that surrounded her skin and caressed it much like I wanted to.

"Is it cold?" I asked changing my train of thoughts.

"Not to me, I don't feel cold or hot the same way anymore. What about you?"

I watched her walking slowly through the waves, kicking at the water a small smile on her face, "No I can feel the cold, but because my body stays so warm it doesn't bother me like it would someone else."

"Kind of like us, I feel warmth and cold but it is just a temperature now not at all something that affect the way I feel except…"

I quirked an eyebrow at her when a very sexy look crossed her face before she turned her head to look out over the water. I willed her to continue what she had been saying with a sigh she finished.

"I feel you, your warmth even standing so far away I feel the heat radiating between us."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's… It's hard to explain. When I was young and would play on this beach with you in the rain, and we got so cold that I didn't ever think my teeth would stop chattering we would go to your dads and curl up in front of the fireplace. After awhile that heat would seep into your body and slowly push the cold away as it walked across your skin. That's how you feel to me; you warm the chill from the inside out. You … I can't explain it but you feel like home to me, I have missed this place and missed you more than I understand."

"You never cared about me before," She turned ready to protest so I rushed on, "not the way I did for you."

Bella turned away again not able to look at me, "not the same way no. I loved you Jacob, but not the way you loved me. I knew I always knew how you felt you wore your feeling on your sleeve. I couldn't see past the boy that was my best friend. That last time here on the beach I flirted with you knowing how you felt just so I could get information on Edward."

She admitted things now that I had known all along. "Bella, I knew it then and I didn't care. I would take what I could get. What happened with you two? What is Edward to you now?"

"Jacob." She said my name softly moving up the shore to sit on a washed up log. I followed sitting besides her watching the pain cross her face. Dreading what she might tell me.

"The day that I took off, I said awful things to my dad. Things that I knew would hurt him, because I was trying to push him away and protect him."

"From the Cullen's?"

She shook her head and turned to face me, "No not them, from James."

"Who the hell is James?" I asked hating that there was so much I didn't know about her.

"That day Edward had taken me to play baseball with his family, there was a storm and it hid the noise of the game. We were having so much fun it was all just so innocent. Alice stopped pitching the ball she was clearly having a vision, and then Edward heard or saw her thoughts and we knew. Other vampires were coming, three of them. A male named Laurent, another named James, and his female Victoria. James was a tracker, Edward wanted to run with me but it was too late they were already there. So the Cullen's stood in front of me, I thought they were going to leave that I was safe. The wind picked up and carried my scent to James he became obsessed with killing me."

I listened intently as she filled in the holes in what I had known. I knew there had been other vampires we had picked up their scent in the area when we had searched for her.

"James tricked me into coming to him alone, saying he had my mom. I went to my old ballet studio he had a camera; he wanted to tape my pain so that Edward would come after him. The hunt the kill and the fight all excited him. I was stupid I tried to pepper spray him and run, he threw me into the glass, and broke my leg really bad. He was squeezing it as I screamed telling me to tell Edward to seek revenge…"

A growl of anger ripped from my chest, but Bella reached over taking my hand in hers.

"He messed me up pretty bad, but Edward came they fought I was losing so much blood I don't remember much. At some point James bit me. They killed him and here I am."

I watched her run a strange grouping of marks at her wrist and then realized it was bite marks a lot of them. "James did that?"

"He bit me Edward tried to suck out the venom, but he lost control."

"I just bet he did." I growled again looking at her scarred wrist.

"You have to understand, I am… or I was Edwards's singer. It's one person whose blood calls to a vampire more than any others ever could. I was his ultimate craving; he couldn't stop drinking from me. The others got him off of me, but they each bit me injecting their venom because they didn't think they would be able to save me. But they did Jacob; the Cullen's saved my life."

"And for that reason alone I am willing to let the treaty stand."

"So you are the big dog huh? You just say jump and the others answer with how high?" She teased.

"Technically since we talk to each other telepathically when we are in our wolf forms I just think it and they do it." I laughed as she stood up and hopped high into the air landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. The smirk she wore ignited the fire inside me. "I am the alpha Bella, and my word is law with the pack. When I say your safe with me I mean it."

I felt my inflated ego deflate like a popped balloon when Bella laughed. It was impossible to impress this Bella, and it frustrated me to no end.

"Don't worry Jacob, when your with me we are both safe." Her words held so much conviction and I watched shocked as the debris scattered all around us different limbs and rocks lifted into the air.

"What the fuck?"

"Just a little something I picked up." She said as everything fell to the ground with a thud.

"You? Wait, last night when the pack attacked."

"Me as well, I have this nifty thing I can do with my mind now. It's like telekinesis, and I can move things with my thoughts. I can also shield things hence what happened last night. Up for a test?" Bella eyed me baiting me to accept her challenge.

"Let's see what you got."

Bella walked over to me her eyes seductive, "I have to be close to you."

"I think I can handle that," I growled out grabbing her by her hips and pulling her flush against me.

"Ready?"

"More than," I moaned out as her cool body curved against mine, pressing flush against me.

I felt a slight shift and the breeze of the ocean, but I was entirely focused on the fact that her arms had wrapped around my neck which pressed her breasts against my chest. I groaned as another part of me rose to attention as she bit her lower lip. Her eyes catching with mine making it clear she could feel my interest.

"Careful or you're going to us wet." She purred.

My dick twitched again, "I would be glad to get you all wet Bella Swan."

Her eyes widened and I felt a sudden shift like I was falling. Looking around I realized we were standing on top of the water. Somehow she had created a barely visible shield under our feet that flowed with the water allowing us to hover right above it. Then I realized with horror what she had meant about getting wet and where my hormone riddled brain had gone with it.

"You are even sexier when you're embarrassed." She said before leaning in closer to my face, "Can I try something?"

"Aren't we already trying something?"

"It's hard to keep us floating; I have to really concentrate to keep us out of the water. I was wondering if I could keep this up if you kissed me."

That was all I needed to hear, my hand fisted in her hair and my mouth claimed hers with abandon. Fuck me, but she tasted as good as she smelled. My other hand traveled down gripping her ass and pressing harder into her core grinding against her.

"Oh."

Her small gasp was all the warning I got before the water rushed up my nose and over my head.

**Sorry for the delay in the story, I am sadly hopping computers at work while mine is being repaired so it was hard getting the time to type a chapter up. I hope the long chapter makes up for the time delay. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you all again Tisa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate Knows Best Chapter 6**

**Bella Pov: **

The water rushed over my head and I sank like a rock not bothering to swim up I didn't have to breathe. I looked through the murky depths and saw the hazy outline of Jacob treading the surface. I saw up and grabbed his ankle pulling him under before I took off toward the shore. He was after me in a flash and tackled me to the cool sand.

His laughter was contagious as he laid over me brushing my wet hair from my face. It was so easy to relax around Jake. To just let go and be myself, but at the same time he did something to my insides tearing at me. Before I could think better of it I reached up cupping his neck and tugged his smiling lips down capturing them with my own.

Fire spread in the pit of my stomach, his mouth was firm and somehow soft at the same time. His lips oh so skilled as the moved over my own coaxing a moan as his hands moved under my back and he flipped up.

I straddled his hips looking into the dark eyes knowing that in this moment if we stopped kissing my world would very likely end. Leaning down I ran my tongue carefully over her lower lip and sucked it gently, his moan of pleasure and his thrusting hips all the encouragement I needed to keep going. When his lips parted I took full advantage, kissing him deeply my tongue dipping inside his mouth to tangle with his.

Jacobs's large hands gripped my hips and rocked me hard against his thick length, unable to contain my pleasure I moaned loudly as he taught me to rock against him sending jolts of pleasure through my body.

"I can smell your desire." He growled into my mouth as he gripped my hair and pulled me into a harder kiss. I grew wilder with pleasure as I rocked faster kissing him deeper my fingers found his hair tilting his head back I moved kissing down his neck nuzzling his collarbone he smelled so good, felt so right.

I felt the tug on my hair and the pounding of his hips as he thrust up to me my rocking and I cried out with my desire. "Feels so good."

"Your mine Bell's" Jacob growled out as he jerked my mouth back to his and thrust his hips up hitting my tender spot causing me to shatter. The second I was able to think again I noticed something very wrong a coppery scent in the air that couldn't be anything other than blood. Leaping away I scanned Jake carefully he was smiling proudly.

The he noticed my concern and stood coming towards me he touched my lip and drew back a faintly tinged fingertip baring a hint of crimson.

"Oh god... I didn't" I cried out thinking I had bitten him.

"No, you didn't. When I jerked you in for that kiss I bit my own lip. You didn't bite me Bella."

Relief ran over my body in waves, "We have to be more careful Jacob. Carlisle said that I am poisonous to you, I can't hurt you."

"Bella you didn't bite me, and you wouldn't I trust you."

"Jake it doesn't matter that I didn't bite you this time I tasted your blood it was so… I can't let that happen again. What if I lost control, I could never forgive myself."

He wrapped me into his arms holding me tight sighing I knew he wouldn't listen, he trusted me even if I had doubts about myself.

"Come on babe let's get you home and cleaned up, then we should go see your dad."

"Jake, I don't know about that. He was willing to let you kill me; I don't know how I feel about that honestly."

"Bella Charlie loves you; he only knows what the pack has told him about vampires none of which was good. Give him the benefit of the doubt. Let's go and see him and explain there is a difference between you and other vampires."

I looked into his eyes and asked the one question that I wasn't sure of, "Is there a difference honestly?"

"Bell's you're not a monster, your well... you. I was afraid that if you ever came back like this that you wouldn't be you, but you still are. Granted you're faster and stronger and your diet has changed but you are still you."

"How do you know that?" I asked angry now, not mad at him just at this the fact that I had very strong very deep feelings for this man who by all rights I could kill with a simple nip of my teeth.

"I know because a killer Bella wouldn't have run away at the fact that she tasted my blood she would have gone for my throat." The look her gave me said he wouldn't even consider that I could hurt him, and I wished I could feel that same amount of conviction.

**Alice Pov:**

"I don't know what's happening. Nothing makes any since I am running blind. Who knows what that dog is doing to her as we speak? He could be nawing her bones right now!"

I tried again to focus on Bella to see my sister and ensure she was alright as soon as I thought of her a headache crushed into my temples and I hit a black wall of nothingness. Frustrated I smashed my small hand into the wall leaving a large hole.

"Alice, you have to calm down. Jacob isn't going to hurt Bella; I could tell earlier from his emotions that he truly does love her."

"Jasper don't you understand? I think something is wrong with me. You can feel his emotions; Edward can read his mind why am I running blind?"

"I don't know baby, I really don't know." Jasper said as he held me in his arms. Something was blocking me, and I didn't like it at all. I would figure it out that much I knew.

**Jacob Pov:**

I watched the small pixie like vampire throw herself at Bella the moment we got back to the Cullen house. It was surreal to know that these things these vampires my enemies were now part of my future. If I wanted to be with Bella, I would have to learn to accept this part of her life and somehow learn to be friends with these vampires.

"Alice I am fine honest. A little wet and smelly but fine." Bella told her friend moving out of the hug.

"You right about the smelly part you reek of your pet here." Alice said moving around to poke me in the chest. "What did you try to do drown her?"

I snorted, "Considering she doesn't have to breathe I don't think that would have worked out to well."

"I don't know what game you are playing at mutt. I also don't know how you are blocking my visions, but I will promise you one thing you hurt one hair on Bella's head and I will personally disembowel you and suck the marrow from your bones." Her small teeth bared and I was pleasently surprised by the conviction of her charge. She clearly meant each and every word.

"Point taken, but pixie Bella is safe with me." I vowed.

She tsked looked at her friend, "She might be, but clearly her wardrobe isnt. Do you have any idea who makes this blouse?" She lightly pinched the edge of the white fabric then wrinkled her nose, "Forget it I will buy you another and we can burn this one."

With that Alice led Bella away who shot me an apologetic glance over her shoulder.

"Yo mutt! Since my sis is busy and you didn't bring her back really hurt you can come in here and hang."

I followed the voice further into the house finding the large dark haired vamp sitting on the couch in front of a huge flat screen a remote in his hands and a headset on his head. "Die pussy!" He shouted into the microphone and he plowed bullets into his game opponent.

"What you playing?" I asked amused when he ripped into another player with some colorful words.

"Halo." He answered quickly before again yelling into the headset.

I couldn't help but laugh as he tore into another player, "You suck so bad, just delete your account and go play games on facebook. I will eat you face you idiot."

When he was finished with his rant he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You any good?"

"Never played before."

His open mouthed expression said it all as he sped around the room setting me up with a controller and a headset.

**Bella Pov:**

**"**I really am so glad you're okay Bella, please promise me you will be careful. I worry ever since that dog started coming around my visions are not... reliable."

"Alice, I get it. But please as my friend do me one favor okay. Just try to call him Jake, or Jacob not dog wolf or mutt. He is special to me, and I have a strong feeling he is here to stay."

"Bella are you seriously thinking of trying to be his mate? I mean okay yea he's kind of a hottie with those large tanned bluging muscles and rippling..."

"I hear you Alice!" Jasper yelled from somewhere inside the house.

"Oh baby you know you're the only cowboy for me!" She called back to him giving me a wink before continuing, "Anyhow back to what I was saying. Yes he is handsome, but he is not a vampire and that alone should be a red flag."

"Please tell me that you think I am smart enough to know that on my own. Lets talk about something else. Have you asked Carlisle about you visions?"

"Of course, and it seems that he agrees something about that d... Jacob of yours is causing the issue. Earlier when you left with him I lost sight of your future, but all of ours came flooding back strangely though with blank spots. Somehow he blocks me, which FYI is pissing me off I mean really... Edward can read his mind, Jasper feels his emotions so why cant I see his future?" My friend stomped her Manolo Blahniks and whirled around to thumb through my closet.

"That is strange, so the others can all still get a read on him its only you.."

"Yes and it is making me crazy. I suspose it could be some sort of defence against us, but then why would the others gifts work on him?"

"I really dont know Allie. I can ask him if you want see if he knows anything. Heck you could ask him for that matter. I am going to jump in the shower and wash the sand from my hair." I closed the door and stropped down leaving Alice to find a outfit for me. She was always playing dress up Bella and after two years I just let her have her way now it was easier.

I showered quickly scrubbing away the dirty beach water when I was clean I wrapped up in a towel and brushed my teeth before combing through my knotted locks. When i was all finished I opened the door and headed to the pile of clothing on the bed and stopped looking at Alice and then back at the bundle she had chosen for me.

"It is perfectly respectable."

"Maybe for a nun." I said picking up the thick woolen dress and flats, "Alice where did you even get this thing?"

"Fine, it was a gag gift to Rose from Emmett, but it would look... decent on you." I watched her force those words past her lips knowing that her very stylish nature was at war with what she was trying to pull off here.

"So why the need to cover me from head to toe in clothing from the 1800's?"

"I just thought that maybe if we dulled you down a bit the boy would lose interest and go away." She admitted with a huff sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alice Hale!, You are the most insufferable..." Her pouty bottom lip changed the rest of my rant, "Crazy wonderful sister and I love you, but I am not wearing that."

I turned back to my closet and pulled out a comfotable pair of faded jeans, and threw a white tank top on before following with my black hoodie. I didnt bother with under garments considering I didnt use the restroom and my breasts would be forever perfect. I had just smeared on some lip gloss when I heard a shout from downstairs.

"You mother fucker! I will show you!" Emmett was screaming. That didnt really concern me considering he was always stirring up some sort of trouble.

"You couldnt show yourself out of a paper bag you stupid bloodsucker I will own you ass!" Jacobs shout had my full attention as I sped down the stairs desperate to end any bloodshed.

_Sorry for the delay in my story, I once again was relocated to another desk at work. and sadly this one doesnt have microsoft word so I am editting my writing using my email foramtting and the spell check is almost as scary as my own spelling. So I hope to get out another chapter to you very soon. Let me know what you think... REVIEW THKS TISA_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate Knows Best Chapter 7**

Bella Pov:

I rushed down the stairs afraid of what I might find. I didn't hear any punches being thrown or anything breaking so that was some what reassuring. I turned the corner on the stairs and sighed with relief finding Emmett and Jake sitting on the couch playing the Xbox.

"As if you could teach me anything pup. Take that mutt!"

I smiled as I watched them exchange insults, in this moment I had never been more thankful for Emmett. His ease at which he took to people and his fun loving personality was a saving grace. This might just work out somehow. It almost made this whole thing seem less doomed.

"Jacob you ready to go?" I asked hating that I was ruining the male bonding.

"Whenever you are babe." He replied standing up and setting down the game controller. When he took of his headset and moved to my side his arm wrapping around my waist Emmett made a loud noise that sounded like the snap of a whip. Before either of us could comment Rose came sauntering into the room to run one finger over Emmett's shoulders and walk away. Emmett was up in a flash tailing after her.

"You were saying?" Jake called after Emmett's retreating form.

"Bella, before you go." Alice said coming down the stairs she handed me my phone. "Just in case," she whispered. Clearly not low enough for Jacob not to hear her.

"I will keep her safe pixie. I promise."

I watched Alice not sure what she would say, and a little nervous. Thankfully she just nodded her head once and left the room.

It was hard for me to think that my family might not accept Jacob. To think that I was really his mate, and that this was somehow meant to be. I looked at him again my heart tight with worry it was time to face Charlie, and in reality I wasn't sure how I felt about that either. The only thing I did know for sure was that I could only climb one mountain at a time.

Jacob, and I ran at a steady pace through the forest. It had rained again and the sky was just now clearing to the the stars shine through the air was fresh and clean.

"I love it when its like this, " He said breaking the silence.

"I do too, the fog gives the forest a since of mystery and excitement, the animals are all just coming out of hiding after the rain and the dark is alive." As if to emphasize my words a owl swept past us with a hoot causing us to laugh.

"Bella, please don't be to upset with Charlie. Honestly his reaction to you is mostly my fault. I was so furious when you went missing so hurt and confused that I started shaking I thought I was having a breakdown when all of the sudden I couldn't stay in my skin. I phased right there. I learned in that moment that all the scary stories and legends I had heard as a kid were true, to make it even worse I realized what that made your Edward. A cold one, and what that meant about you missing there were only two options they had killed you or changed you. I kept picturing it over and over for two whole years while you were away I stewed on the possibilities.

"I understand where you come in, but how does my dad know this?"

Your dad went ballistic when your mom told him that you never made it home. He went to the Cullen house to confront Edward and found it abandoned, then he came to the rez. I think he was hoping I might have some idea about what had happened to you. I didn't even know you were missing, when he started questioning me that's when I understood. Bella the first time I phased was when I learned you were missing and your dad was the one to tell me that. I phased right there in front of him." My look of horror must have said it all because Jake rushed on, "He was a great sport Bella, and only shot at me once before my dad and Sam got hold of him."

"My dad tried to shoot you?"

"Well yea, but what would you have done? I mean really a giant wolf suddenly appears in front of you, I am just lucky that Sam was there he saved the day. Your dad shooting me wouldn't have killed me I am sure, but it would have hurt and I might have lashed out at him and hurt Charlie."

"Sam? Who is he?"

"Sam is the oldest member of the pack. He changed first and so he hung around and waited for each of us to join him. Then he taught us everything he knew. Sam was alone when he phased, and learned the hard way how to control himself and how dangerous we could be to other people. So he watched each of us closely and at any sigh that we might phase he hung around close just waiting. He was the alpha, until I phased and took over."

"It sounds like I owe this Sam a huge thanks, not only to protecting my dad but for helping you. It is so strange to think that two years ago we were normal. That this was all something we saw or heard about in movies and books."

"Do you miss it? Being normal I mean. Are you happy now Bella?"

I stopped running we had reached the tree line, and I could see my dads house from here. Jake walked up to me and took my hand his eyes questioning as he waited for me to answer. I hated that question, always had now as a vampire I hated it even more. Did anyone actually ever want the truth when the asked How are you? Did they want to hear, No I hate my life, no I am so lonely, I miss my dad. No one wanted to hear those things. Still though when Jacob looked at me he seemed to want the truth.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I love the Cullen's and its allot of fun being a vampire being so strong and fast. It has its good and bad." I gave him the most honest answer I was willing to say to anyone.

"That's not what I asked you." Jacob pushed tugging on my arm when I started to walk away.

"That's the best I can say right now." He relented reluctantly letting go of my hand.

"Let me go in first, I will ease him into things." Jacob said walking off in the direction of my dads house. I stepped back further into the trees keeping myself hidden.

Jacob Pov:

Charlie answered the door and the first thing I noticed was the smell. Then I took in his frazzled appearance. Charlie was still in uniform his shirt undone the t-shirt underneath wrinkled and stained. The top button of his pants was undone, and he was barefoot.

"Charlie how much have you had to drink?" I asked as he stumbled away to let me inside a trail of jack Daniels in his wake.

"Shome." He slurred as he fell into his recliner almost tipping it backwards.

"Charlie I wanted to talk to you about Bella." I said knowing that now wouldn't be the time.

His eyes lit with pain and he threw back the bottle in his hand gulping down the tinted liquid chugging. I grabbed it from his hand and he spewed a bit out and down his chin. More stains on his white shirt.

"Charlie you are going to end up with alcohol poisoning." I snarled walking into the kitchen and pouring the rest of the bottle down the sink.

"I am a grown man I cansh drink whatch ever I wants to." He groaned as he moved trying to stand before flopping back into the chair.

"Charlie, you need to get it together. Bella is still alive. She's right outside she wanted to see you to explain."

"You said shesh a vampire." He mumbled.

"Yes well she is, but she's different Charlie. There's more to her than I gave her credit for." I paused to let my words sink in and waited for him to respond. I started walking back to the living room as a loud snore tore from his chest. "Charlie?" I called his name as I came around his chair to find him passed out another snore his only response. Clearly tonight wasn't good for him.

"Bell's," I called her name knowing she would hear me.

She appeared in the still open doorway taking a look around she took in her dads passed out form, "I guess he decided he wasn't up for serious conversation tonight."

I smiled at her glib attitude, "He was pretty much three sheets to the wind when I got here. I think he was drowning his sorrow thinking about what he thought the pack had done to you."

Bella moved to her dads side and caressed his cheek softly before he shivered and she pulled away, "Sorry dad." She whispered before stepping away.

"I will carry him up to bed." I offered.

"Make sure you put a trash can beside the bed just in case."

"Don't worry I got it covered." Reaching down I lifted his 220lb weight with ease and carried him up the stairs and down the hallway laying him in his bed on his side. I propped some pillows behind him hoping to keep him on his side incase he got sick.

I left quietly, turning to walk down the hallway before noticing Bella's door open. That normally wouldn't be something strange except that her bedroom door hadn't been opened since she left. Stepping inside I smelled the musty air, and found Bella standing still as stone in the center of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"It's exactly the way that I left it. Even the dresser is still open from where I had threw some things into a bag before rushing out."

"He couldn't come in here after... it was too much for him he closed the door and started looking." I watched her face looking for something some sign of what she was feeling. She was pristine and perfect, but if I paid enough attention I could see the hurt in her eyes and the pain in her chest. The slight change in her posture the give in her shoulders from the weight of her pain.

"I hurt him so much, I should have called or found some way to make him forget to let him believe I was dead even that would have been better than just leaving him not knowing."

"Bella, your dad will understand. Unlike allot of fathers whose children go missing Charlie gets the joy of having you back from the dead. You are here with him now, and your going to be young and healthy forever. How many other parents get to know that their children will live forever never sicken age or die."

"It's just so hard to think back knowing full well that at one time I was willing to walk away to leave and just disappear to be with Edward... and damn to consequences I will willing to plow over anyone in my path to be happy and never even considered what effect that might have had on him or Renee."

"Bella, it is simply to late for regrets now. All you can do is look forward." I looked into her eyes and would swear she was going to cry they held a glassy expression of unshed tears. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. She melted into my embrace resting her head on my shoulder. She pulled away quickly and I sighed already feeling the loss wanting to keep her in my arms longer.

"Well it's late, and unlike me you still have to sleep. Are you going home?" Her eyes looked slightly worried as she asked me that,

I thought about my answer for a half second. I needed to phase and let the pack know I was fine, and call my dad but I wouldn't be leaving her side anytime soon. "No I don't need to leave just give me a few minutes for make a phone call and I will be all yours."

**Thank You all for the reviews and for being so patient with the time it took me to get out a new chapter. Hoping to get you another asap. Tisa**


	8. Chapter 8

Fate Knows Best Chapter 8

Bella Pov:

The sun was just cresting the windows setting the house with a warm orange glowing light. I looked down at Jacob sleeping in my lap he stirred slightly as I stroked his hair. Last night he had taken off for a bit, I had heard the howling as he raced into the woods and knew he had been speaking with his pack. While he was gone, I had taken the time to call Carlisle and let him know I would be staying here. When Jacob had returned we scanned the television settling on Shawshank Redemption.

Jacob had stretched out on the couch and within minutes he had fallen asleep in my lap. I spent the dark hours in the quiet simply listening to his breathing. I had always thought it strange how Edward had liked to watch me sleep, but now I think I understood a bit of why he did it. Watching Jacob his lips open slightly his face so relaxed and peaceful I realized that I was envious of the release. To be able to let go for a few hours and just relax to lose myself to quiet was something that I had taken for granted as a human.

I had listened to his strong steady heartbeat and whenever I ran my fingers through his hair he would purr low in his throat and nuzzle my leg. It was strange to sit like stone for hours while the world around you slumbered. It was going to be a nice day today if the sun streaming in the windows was any indication. Charlie would be up soon I could hear his breathing changing and his still body stirring more often. I looked again at the dark head in my lap and smiled, "Jacob."

I said is name softly as I touched his cheek he cuddled into my open palm and like a bolt of lightening I knew no matter what I would find my happiness in this man. Leaning over slightly I blew gently in his ear and stifled a giggle as he batted the annoyance away. I did it again this time blowing longer and his eyes cracked open and his face lit with pure joy to see me. My heart tightened in my chest, and I realized again fighting our connection would be a losing battle the honest pleasure on his face at my being here said more than words ever could.

"I could get used to waking up next to you everyday." He said his voice rough and sexy with sleep. Jake sat up slowly and leaned in pressing me against the back of the couch before capturing my mouth in a soft kiss. Warmth spread through my as our lips touched, all to soon he pulled away and stood.

"how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." He answered as he stretched his arms above his head and popped his back. I watched as his hands linked together his muscles bulging and constricting under his tan skin. I licked my lips at the thought of those strong hands gripping my hips of feeling that strength holding me.

"Want a better look?" Jake asked casting the spell as he lifted the hem of his shirt up to show off his abs. I took a step forward and ran my finger over the muscles feeling the contours of his flesh the heat he emitted was clearly going to my brain I felt like I was boiling I grabbed the shirt and jerked him close before capturing his mouth in a kiss that explained clearly how much I desired him. I plunged my tongue between his open lips and tasted him reveling in the moment. His hand fisted in my hair and I moaned loud against his lips as he gripped my ass and pulled me into him tighter.

My fingers pushed his shirt up higher as I explored his chest, I broke our kiss moving my lips down to lick one dark nipple. I felt a sense of empowerment as Jacob growled when I touched the tip of my tongue to his nipple and swirled it slowly. "Stop.." Jacob's hiss was serious and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Baby, your dads up and if you don't stop now has going to get a serious eyeful when he gets down here."

I shook my head to clear my mind, and sure enough the water was running upstairs. I had been so lost in his heat that I hadn't even heard my dad get out of bed. I was seriously going to have to learn to multi task where he was concerned.

"you ready for this?" Jake asked me once he had his breathing back in check.

"ready as I can be, I'm going to put on a pot of coffee I am sure he will need it after last night." I moved into the kitchen finding everything where it had always been I listened as the shower shut off and the sift rustle of clothing as my dad got dressed. I started cleaning it was something I did to calm my nerves, and this strange mix of desire I was feeling for Jacob and the trepidation over seeing my dad was knawing at me.

"Bell's come sit down." Jake said taking away the dish rag and guiding to the table to sit next to him.

"Maybe I should just leave, let you explain things to him and then come back if he wants to see me once he knows everything." I asked trying to take the cowards way out. I honestly didn't think the shock of finding me at the kitchen table sitting here rather than in a Urn on the table was something my dad was going to take smoothly.

"Bella it will be fine. Your dad is make of sturdier stuff than you think." He patted my hand gently before gripping it tightly as my dads feet connected with the stairs and I was tempted to bolt for the door. I watched the doorway and everything seemed to move in slow motion as my dad rounded the corner off the stairs and entered the kitchen. He moved straight for the coffee pot and poured a cup of black coffee before joining us at the table. I held my breathe in anticipation, if didn't take long at all for reality to set in.

Charlie bolted to his feet knocking over the cup the coffee spilling out over the white linen table cloth his chair flying backwards into the counter with a thud. "what's going on?" He shouted glaring between me and Jake.

"Charlie have a seat there are some things that we need to discuss." Jake said.

Needing to move I cleaned up the spilled coffee and quickly set another fresh cup in front of Charlie where Jake had gotten him to sit back down. I tried not to take it personally that each time I got close my dad flinched away from me. This was a bad idea but I would see it through I moved to the other side of the table and again sat down next to Jacob I didn't look at my dad directly but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Charlie, I was wrong about a lot of things the pack was wrong. Bella isn't going to hurt you, she's different that we expected."

My dads eyes locked on mine, and I ran with what little courage I could muster, "Charlie I am so sorry that I took off like I did. I never called never wrote. I honestly didn't even think about anything ore than being with Edward, I was so selfish and blinded by my desires."

My dad listened as I spoke, and it seemed that he actually did care when he interrupted me. "Bell's I am so sorry for doubting all the things I had heard about what you are and I didn't want to think that you were a soulless vampire that you were never again going to be my little girl."

"Oh dad... I know you heard a lot of things about me, about vampires from Jacob but not everything that they thought was true and not all vampires are the same. The Cullen's are good people they saved my from dying by making me a vampire, and taught me to drink the blood of animals instead of hunting and killing people."

"So you don't kill people? Your a good vampire?" My dad asked the question as he stood up again and took a huge drink of his coffee then sat back down. He seemed undecided on how he wanted to approach me.

"I have never bitten a human before, I still crave human blood but I resist that urge because I am not a soulless monster. I wont allow myself to become something I am not. I may not be human anymore, but I am still me, and I have moral and values that you taught me." I said the last bit with pride, pride that I was strong enough to care about this pride that my father was wise enough to teach me the right things pride that he knew how much I cared about the lessons he had instilled in me. My dads eyes watered.

Jacob scooted his chair closer to mine and reached out his hand to caress my cheek his expression one of happiness clearly he knew how much it meant to me that this conversation with my dad was going well. However things took and awkward turn as my dad quirked an eyebrow out the caress and cleared his throat before asking, "So um... Bella where is Edward?"

**Hope you liked this Chapter, I have been swamped lately and unable to update will try to get more asap.**


End file.
